warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ascendere
Upon noticing the growing number of apparent nigh-deities around the world stemming from Sburb Disk copies, the Regents ordered Aden, Juan, and Mary to form a group that would police the God Tiers. The result was the Ascendere (Latin for Ascend or Ascended) Council. Traveling the world Upon learning of Mary's Ascension, the trio took temporary leave to travel and search out the God Tiered. After discovering nine others, these twelve chose to form a counsel, in a large cave network in Mexico. The group was later relocated to a large mansion complex in South Dakota, in order to be closer to the Warehouse. Ascendere Council Members *Knight of Doom - Ernesto, Spanish. Uses his fists to fight. *Heir of Light - Chand, Indian. Uses a trident. Ironically, he's blind, but can see by turning his eyes into light, and using his powers to see everything around him up to a quarter mile. *Maid of Hope - Michelle, German. Uses an axe. *Mage of Time - Juan Miguel uses a bladed mage staff. *Bard of Blood - Australian. Uses a boomerang (stereotype, I know, but it fits!) *Page of Heart - Moses, Egyptian. Uses a Khopesh and Shield. Was the guy who bought the Ka Statuette. *Prince of Breath - Gabriel, Brazilian. Uses a morningstar mace. *Rogue of Space - Aden Taylor. Uses a rapier and parrying dagger. *Seer of Life - Eva, British. Detects the creation of a new God Tier. Uses a pair of daggers. *Sylph of Mind - Kenyan. Helps heal mentally troubled God Tiers. Wields a flail. *Thief of Rage - Russian. Uses a bow and arrow. Vaguely paranoid. *Witch of Void - Mary Melinoe. Uses a spear. First Council The first council was held in the Xibalba Ball Court, where Aden and Juan opened the Caverns. Carving a dead tree into a round table and chairs, the twelve arranged themselves in the Death Lord chamber. Skaia was chosen to represent the council as the first order of business, due to it being Skaia that grants a God Tier their powers. Their motto was also chosen as "Skaia reigns supreme" because of how in Sburb, Skaia is supposed to contain a universe upon successful completion of a Session. Both decisions were mostly unanimous. Second order was finishing Xibalba's restoration. With the council set up, and Xibalba itself ready, the council began to decide who would do what. For example, Thief of Rage and Sylph of Mind would help a troubled Ascended. While on this subject, they laid down rules, the most prominent being: "Do not use your powers to harm others for your own benefit, lest Skaia deem your punishment Just." Next to be discussed was the actual process of regulation. The Seer suggested that whenever she saw a God Tier be created, she would alert the others. The twelve would promptly assemble at the newcomer's home and explain who they are. They agreed, and after discussing the methods of punishment for breaking the rules (the ultimate punishment being the removal of the rule-breaker's God Tier status and abilities via Mary's spear), they seperated and sealed Xibalba until the next meeting. It would be a week before they approached a newly-Ascended Heir of Breath. The boy was excited about his new powers, and willingly accepted the assistance of the group to control his powers. End of Homestuck On April 12, 2016, in honor of Homestuck's impending conclusion, they chose to reply their Sburb session. 24 hours later, they re-emerged with an immense power boost, and chose to use this power to create a perfect model of their completed Medium, with a healthy Genesis Frog in the center, abover their meeting table. This is so that they will always remeber what they strove for, what kind of power they weild, and to respect their gift. On the 14th, the council decided to relocate out of Xibalba, and reseal it. They packed up all of the objects stored within, and relocated to the GT Mansion, after which a cave in completely destroyed their former base. Ascendere Bard.jpg|Ascendere's Bard of Doom Ascendere Heir.jpg|Ascendere's Heir of Light Ascendere Knight.jpg|Ascendere's Knight of Hope Ascendere Mage.jpg|Juan Miguel, the Ascendere's Mage of Time Ascendere Maid.jpg|Ascendere's Maid of Blood Ascendere Page.jpg|Ascendere's Page of Heart Ascendere Prince.jpg|The Ascendere's Prince of Breath Ascendere Rogue.jpg|Aden Taylor, the Ascendere's Rogue of Space Ascendere Seer.jpg|Ascendere's Seer of Life Ascendere Sylph.jpg|Ascendere's Sylph of Mind Ascendere Thief.jpg|Ascendere's Thief of Rage Ascendere Witch.jpg|Mary Melinoe, the Ascendere's Witch of Void Fears and Weaknesses *None of them like admitting they aren't strong enough to do something. *Some of them are recovering addicts (tobacco, alcohol...), and immortal or not, they still sometimes get a strong urge to resume and detest that they feel so. **Eva and Michael are recovering alcoholics, while Gabriel used to be a heavy smoker. *All are susceptible to a phobia. **Ernesto is afraid of going insane. **Joanne, the Maid of Blood, is afraid of thunder. **Moses has a deep fear of the ocean **Chand is afraid of flying ** The Thief of Rage fears chickens. **The Sylph of Mind has been afraid of fire since an... incident at a young age. **Michael is deeply afraid of the cold. **Eva is afraid of puppets, and anything that falsely represents a human **Gabriel is afraid of snakes. **Juan fears death. This phobia was escalated during the "Von Dichi incident", where a dagger was stabbed into the small of his back. Unable to reach it, Juan was trapped in a cycle of bleeding out and regeneration. **Aden fears paralysis. Even being bound by rope is enough to trigger it. *Most of the Ascendere use their Specibi as a focus, typically relying on the object as a method to safely channel their powers or abilities. When seperated from them, most Actives will flat-out refuse to activate their powers for fear of blowing a crater in the planet or something. Aden is the only known member to have fully, or nearly so, broken through this habit through constant training. Trivia *Eva sometimes preforms a Tarot reading for any God Tier who requests it. She, fittingly, uses the Homestuck Tarot deck. *Most of the core group is kept in the dark concerning the intricacies of the Warehouse, though they have recieved the extreme basics. Only Aden, Juan, and Mary are permitted to visit the Warehouse itself. Category:Warehouse groups Category:Per Ankh